The Lion of Sodor (DVD)
' The Lion of Sodor' is a US, UK, AUS, Arabic, Brazilian, Polish, Malaysian, Swedish, Danish, Norwegian, Finnish and Dutch DVD featuring four thirteenth season episodes. The Australian release includes two additional episodes, the Arabian release includes two other additional episodes, the Polish release includes another two different episodes and the Swedish, Danish, Norwegian and Finnish releases include one additional thirteenth season episode. Description US Join Thomas as he roars down the tracks with the most special delivery yet, the Lion of Sodor. Thomas' special delivery is not what he thinks it is - a real lion. When the other trains try to tell him that it's actually a statue, he is too excited to listen. Hop on board with Thomas as he learns the importance of listening to others in this lionhearted collection of tales from the tracks. UK/AUS Join Thomas as he roars down the tracks with his most special delivery yet, The Lion of Sodor. Thomas thinks that it is a real lion and when the other trains try to tell him that it is actually a statue, he is too excited to listen. Hop on board with Thomas as he learns the importance of listening to others in this lionhearted collection of tales from the tracks. Episodes UK/US # The Lion of Sodor # Thomas and the Pigs # Time For a Story # Hiro Helps Out AUS # The Lion of Sodor # Thomas and the Pigs # Time for a Story # Hiro Helps Out # Thomas and the Runaway Kite # Buzzy Bees Arabia # The Lion of Sodor # Thomas and the Pigs # Time for a Story # Toby's New Whistle # A Blooming Mess Poland # The Lion of Sodor # Thomas and the Pigs # Dawn # Reading Fairy Tales # Percy's Shipment # A Flower Mess Sweden # Sodor's Lion # Thomas and the Pigs # Time for Story Time # Henry's Good Deeds # Hiro Helps Out Denmark # The Lion From Sodor # Thomas and the Pigs # The Reading Day # Henry's Good Deeds # Helpful Hiro Norway # The Lion on Sodor # Thomas and the Pigs # Story Time # Henry's Good Deeds # Hiro Helps Out Finland # Sodor's Lion # Straw to Piglets # Another History Lesson # Today is a Good Job # Hiro Assistant Bonus Features US * "Party Train" match game * Determination karaoke song (CGI version) * Bonus episode of "Timmy Time": "Timmy's Plane" UK * Roll Along karaoke song (extended version) * Down at the Station - Steam Engine * Guess Who? puzzle - Hiro Trivia * The UK DVD included a free copy of The Really Useful Activity Book. * This DVD was shown in select US theatres in October 2010. * This release is available on iTunes. Goofs * On the back cover of the UK DVD, overlapping Thomas' face is a shadow of itself. * On the back cover and episode selection menu of the Australian DVD, the episode Buzzy Bees is mistakenly referred to as Buzzy's Bees. * On the main menu of the UK DVD, not only is Thomas' bufferbeam mirrored, but it was also taken from a cropped photo of his model. Gallery Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Arabic DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Polish DVD releases Category:Brazilian DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Digtial Video